


The Perfect Moment

by lavender_macaronss



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gen, Light Angst, L’Manburg Election, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Platonic Relationships, Schlatt is a dick in this, Some Swearing, The closest I will ever get to writing angst, Tubbo is sad, fluff?, he needs a hug, some hugging, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:26:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26604424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavender_macaronss/pseuds/lavender_macaronss
Summary: Tubbo isn’t really the Secretary of State, not anymore. Now he’s just a tool for Schlatt to hurt Tommy with. A tool, a pawn, a hostage. He hates it more than anything.
Relationships: Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Comments: 4
Kudos: 445





	The Perfect Moment

**Author's Note:**

> Two fics in one day? Pog? 
> 
> I didn’t plan on writing another fic today but then tonight’s stream happened and my brain went “but what if,,,,Tommy and Tubbo,,,,were sad about being seperated”
> 
> Thus, this fic was born
> 
> EDIT: FIXED THE MANY MANY TYPOS AND ADDED SOME MORE SENTENCES FOR THE FUC OF IT

After the election of Jschlatt as the new president of L’Manburg, Tubbo is made to stay behind while Tommy and Wilbur run for their lives. He doesn’t want this. He wants to see Tommy, but Schlatt grabs him and tells him that he’s his new right hand man, that he’s still Secretary of State. Worst of all, Schlatt grins at him in a way that makes Tubbo wince, like a frightened child. The way he puts his arm round Tubbo makes him flinch. And when he calls Tubbo his “Right Hand Man” Tubbo can’t help but feel a pang of guilt.

Because he’s not Schlatt’s right hand man. He’s Tommy’s. He’ll always be Tommy’s. 

Schlatt knows it. He seems to delight in forcing Tubbo to be the one to break down the walls, destroy the signs. He seems to smile wider every time he watches Tubbo’s will deteriorate. Tubbo hates it. Another thing he hates is Schlatt’s way of trying to make him more loyal. The first test I f his loyalty was when he forced Tubbo to kill the bees Tommy had given him as a gift. Tubbo had cried for a long time after that. Then Sclatt would have George and Big Q and them hurt him, as “fighting practice”. To Tubbo, it’s just being beaten up to make sure he knows what will happen if he tries to run. He hates it when Schlatt touches him, he always anticipates that Schlatt will hurt him in some way. He usually almost does ,not really noticeable, just a pat on the back that’s a little too hard, or a hand round Tubbo’s shoulders that borders on leaving bruises from being so tight.

He know he’s not really the Secretary of State. He knows he’s actually just a tool for Schlatt to hurt Tommy with. He’s nothing more than a tool, a pawn, a hostage. Something to remind Tommy not to mess with Schlatt.

“I’ve got your little friend, Mister Innit” Schlatt says and cackles the way he always does, clapping Tubbo on the back hard enough to make him flinch. Tubbo desperately tries to make sure Tommy doesn’t do anything drastic. “I’ve got your little friend, except now he’s my little friend. Now he’s my right hand man!” Tubbo sends Tommy a look of pleading “Please.”, his eyes seem to say, “Please, Tommy. Please don’t fight him”

Tommy’s look of pure hatred at Schlatt shows Tubbo how pointless pleading with him is.  
“Don’t you dare fucking touch him.” Says Tommy, teeth gritted and his hand on an enchanted diamond sword.  
“Or what?” Says Schlatt and his grip on Tubbo’s neck tightens enough to make the teenager struggle to breathe slightly.  
“Or I’ll fucking kill you, Schlatt. Keep your filthy hands off my best friend.” Says Tommy, more serious than Tubbo’s ever seen him. There’s a fire in Tommy’s eyes that had never been there, not even in the wars. Not even when his discs were at stake. Tubbo feels a tiny glimmer of hope, because the look on Tommy’s face makes him certain that Schlatt will lose.  
Schlatt laughs, and squeezes down tighter on Tubbo’s throat, so that the young boy is almost suffocating. “I’ll hurt him as much as I want. He’s my right hand man now, kid, and I don’t see him trying to stop me.” 

Then suddenly Schlatt is on the ground cursing and Tubbo is free, breathing once again and tryin to figure out what’s happened. Schlatt is bleeding now, his body covered in small cuts, and Tommy is standing over him, sword in hand  
“I’m going to kill you so many damn times. He’ll never be your right hand man. He’ll always be my best friend, though.” 

Tubbo stares at Tommy’s back and suddenly he looks down and realizes that there are big blotchy tears running down his cheeks. He lets out a quiet sob and clutches his hat, which he’s holding in his hands instead of on his head. Tommy is too busy threatening Schlatt to notice, but Tubbo’s sobbing doesn’t go unnoticed. Schlatt sees him and starts cackling madly. “Well will you look at that. He’s crying. God what a pathetic kid, it’s honestly stupid of you to take care of him like some sort of babysitter.”

Then Schlatt’s mad laughter is suddenly cut off and Tubbo looks up, still crying, to see Tommy putting his sword back into its sheath. Schlatt is gone for now and it’s just the two of them.

Tubbo is about to start saying sorry for crying, about to apologize for not running off with Wilbur and Tommy, but before he even opens his mouth Tommy’s arms are around him and they’re both crying and it’s the safest he’s ever felt.

“Tommy” he mumbles.

“Tubbo” His friend responds. 

They hold each other for a long time, seconds or minutes or hours, neither can tell. They just stay there, basking in the comfort of each other’s presence. Then Wilbur comes and tells them that they should get home before Schlatt comes back and the prefect moment is over.

But that’s okay, because they’re together again and that’s all they will ever need. They go home with Wilbur after that. They go home and they fall into the same bed without bothering to greet Techno. Instead they just fall asleep together, holding on tightly to make sure the other doesn’t slip away. 

They’re safe. They’re home. They’re together, and everything is perfect for just a little while.


End file.
